All by Myself
by Selene Romanov
Summary: Brooke's house is sold, a new family moves to Tree Hill, what troubles will they bring with them. Brooke is all alone, will Nathan still be there for her? BRATHAN. Read on to find out, plz review. ON HIATUS.
1. Default Chapter

Brooke closed her eyes and struggled not to remember what had happened, this had been the night from hell.

****

7 hours earlier

Feelings of impatience warred inside her, she'd been at home sitting in her room, bored out of her mind, and a rampant need to get out of her house had compelled her to sneak out of her house.

Young and sexy and nowhere to go, newly 16, her daddy had bought her a brand new silver VW beetle, his means of being a father, always through money.

He had recently married bimbo wife number four and they were coming home on the weekend so he could introduce her to her mommy.

Always home alone by herself, she consoled herself by going out to various clubs and making out with meaningless guys, her reputation implied that she was a slut. But what no one knew was that she was a virgin and was determined to maintain that secret until she found someone she loved enough to make love with.

It may seem like a stupid idea, but it was her wish to fall in love and to have someone like her for her and not her money or her body.

Rolling her eyes, she got into her car and drove off in the darkness. Flipping through the radio stations, she found a hard pounding metal song and rocked her head along with it. Ignoring the beeping of her cell phone, she turned up the music and kept going until she was crossing a bridge. Pulling over to the shoulder of the road after she'd crossed it, she dialed her messages and listened impatiently. Probably Peyton or some other girl wanting to go out.

She was surprised by a mechanical man's voice asking for Miss Davis to call him back ASAP.

Dialing the number, her hand shaking slightly, a dark sense of intuition scaring her.  
  
After hearing what he'd had to say, she dropped the phone to the mud on the ground below. A roaring echoed throughout her ears. _My father is dead, my father is dead, I'm supposed to go see the lawyer on Monday to hear his will, his new wife is also dead._

Brooke stood silent for a second in denial, then reality came crashing down.

Thrusting her arms out up to the heavens, she screamed out her pain, rage and anger. "Why?" was lost in the wind as it picked up. Rain pelted down from the heavens.

Falling to her knees in the dirt, Brooke touched her cheek, surprised by the coldness of it. "I'm all alone, why?" tears ran down her cheek. Wrapping her arms around herself, she didn't notice the car pulling up beside hers.  
  
The headlights flashing at her. "Brooke is that you?" a masculine voice called out.

Brooke turned slightly, tears still running down her cheeks. Her fists clenched tightly in anger as she turned to confront him.

"Nathan what do you want? A piece of ass." Cynically laughing, she got to her feet and stumbled over to him.  
  
"Brooke are you drunk?" Nathan asked quietly.

"No, happy slutty Brooke isn't drunk." Wrapping her hands around Nathan's neck, she leaned up to whisper in his ear. "I'm all alone in the world now, my daddy is dead, I just got the phone call, I get to go hear the will on Monday, I'm so lucky." Laughing hysterically, she spun away from Nathan and back into the pouring rain.

"I'm all alone, maybe I should kill myself, no one would care, no one would miss me, I would just be another statistic, another teen tragedy." Walking to the bridge, she hoisted herself up onto the railing, swinging a leg over, she looked down at the raging river below.

"Bye bye Nate," she turned to look at him, shocked to see tears running down his cheek.

"Am I that pathetic, that you have to cry for me. I won't have people cry for me, I'm a slut ask all your friends, since they like to brag about how easy a lay I am," jumping off the railing, she got up into Nathan's face. 

"How about Nate, want to fuck me?" trying to shock him with her vulgarity, she cupped her breasts blatantly and rubbed herself against him.

Tears blinded her as she collapsed onto the cold cement of the bridge. "Why did he have to die? Why?" she moaned over and over to herself.

Nathan picked her up off the ground and cradled her in his arms. Carrying her to his car, he made sure her car was locked up and the lights were off.

Turning the ignition off, he looked over at Brooke and saw that she'd fallen into a deep sleep, mascara tears stained her cheeks.

Carrying her into the his beach house, he took her upstairs to his bed and removed her wet clothing leaving her clad in a bra and panties.

Removing his clothes except his boxers, he climbed into bed with her, body heat was the best way to get warm.

Brooke snuggled closer to him in her sleep.

****

Present

Brooke awoke slowly, looking over at the bright digits of the clock glaring at her, 4:23 a.m.!

Then she remembered what had happened, she looked over at Nathan, her heart turned over with warmth at the thought that he'd brought her somewhere to sleep without trying to have his way with her.

Brooke closed her eyes and struggled not to remember what had happened, this had been the night from hell. Finding out her father was dead was hell, now that she was alone. At least Nathan had been nice to her.

Sneaking out of the bed, she walked over to the window and watched the rain pour down, it almost soothed her, that the weather conveyed her feelings. An outpouring of emotion, she struggled to tear up, but she felt spent. Her emotions were drained for now.

Nathan woke up and saw Brooke standing there silhouetted by the light looking so lost and forlorn by the window. Slowly he got out of bed and padded over to behind her.

"Come back to bed, you need to rest," his hand lightly traced her arm. Brooke looked down at his hand and then up into his eyes, which she couldn't see because of the shadows in the room.

"Thank you for being so nice to me." Brooke arched up and kissed him softly on the cheek. Softly she padded back to the bed, waiting for him to join her. She nestled in his arms when he climbed back under the blankets.

The last thing she felt before she went to sleep was the comforting stroke of Nathan's hand on her hair.


	2. Dawn

****

Thanks for all the reviews.

Cold hard sky met the horizon, waves crashed loudly on the beach. Brooke shivered beneath her light sweater and a pair of shorts she'd snagged from Nathan's dresser. She was completely alone in the world now. Her father had been her last family link. She laughed bitterly, her cynicism carried on the wind. _Family: he may have been my biological father but he was never there for me._

Brooke tried to imagine what it was like to die, even though she'd hadn't liked her father that much, he'd still been her father and she'd loved him.

While being driven to a hotel in his usual chauffeured limousine with wife number four in tow, a drunk driver had t-boned the limo when he'd run a red light. Both cars had been totaled, the limo driver walked away with a broken arm. The other three people in the crash had died at the scene.

"Daddy I miss you, I wish," closing her eyes, tears rolled down her cheeks. A harsh wind gusted around her, blowing leaves down from the trees.

Sinking to her feet, she lay on the sand in the fetal position and sobbed her heart out. Feeling a presence behind her, she saw Nathan standing there. His dark mocha eyes, sad for her, compassion urged him to open his arms and she ran to them.

"Oh Nathan, how could this be? I must seem like a drama queen, I hated him most of the time, but the times he was around, I wish he could've been more like a real father to me and now I'm all alone. I have no one." Brooke sobbed into his sweater, wrapping her arms tightly around his back.

Standing tall like a tree to protect from the storm swirling around them, Nathan's hands linked around her waist and his lips traveled through her hair softly.

"Brooke it's okay to cry, I'm here for you in anyway you need," Nathan looked down into her eyes.

"Thank you Nathan," snuggling back into his arms. Brooke pushed away the feelings of loneliness and reveled in being in Nathan's arms.****

Monday

Having spent the last day and a half with Nathan, Brooke felt weird being apart from him. He'd asked her if she wanted him to come with her to the lawyer. Shaking her head, wiping the tears from her eyes, she had smiled shakily at him. Chiding him for his protectiveness, she'd said she'd be fine.

Nathan looked almost lost when she'd driven away from the school.

****

45 minutes later

Brooke exited the lawyer's office, a bit shocked by the contents of the will. Her father had left everything to her, a sizeable fortune from his work as a CEO of a Fortune 500 company. Having sold his share of the company last year, it had left him a wealthy man. He'd retired officially last year, a young man at 45.  
  
Brooke went over the meeting with the lawyer.

__

Since you have no relatives to speak of and since you're only 16, you are still a minor and your father left no instructions for you in terms of someone to look after you.  
  
Skipping ahead to the most shocking part of the meeting.

__

Your father left the money in a trust fund for you to access when you turn 21, until then you will receive a monthly stipend to live on and eventually enough to cover college if you need it.

Or if you choose to move in with someone who can become your guardian until you are 18, then you will able to access your trust fund when you turn 19.

If you choose to live with a guardian then we will make sure they are appropriate and that you are taken care of.

Brooke sit back and processed that information. "Currently, I choose to live by myself, I don't care about the money, just as long as I have enough to live on."  
  
"Certainly, but we will be assigning a social worker to keep monthly tabs on you, just to make sure you're okay." The lawyer informed her.

"That's fine." Brooke stood to leave. "I'm deeply sorry for your loss," the lawyer extended his condolences to her. "Thank you, when will the social worker be in touch?"  
  
"By Friday," the lawyer answered.

"One more question, is the house going to be sold or am I still allowed to live there?" Brooke asked.

"That is up to you, everything your father owned is now yours, including the beach house," the lawyer replied.

"Beach house?" Brooke was confused.

"The beach house at 2565 Marine Drive," the lawyer read off of the sheet of paper.  
  
"Right, thanks," Brooke smiled falsely and walked out of the office.

Having driven herself out of Tree Hill to where the cluster of beach houses resided in the exclusive area of Gray Point.

She knew Nathan lived at 2329 Marine Drive, she never came out to Gray Point except for the parties.  
  
Driving down the road, she came to a stop at the dead end, on the far corner, nestled in a lush foliage, the sign 2565 Marine Drive was almost hidden.

Unzipping her purse, she pulled her father's ring of keys, the lawyer had given her a box of her father's possessions from the crash. The police had finished with them and returned them to the lawyer for him to give to her.

Closing her car door, she walked up the driveway and her first view was of a three story turret Victorian mansion. It was beautiful, dark blue with a cream trim. Going to the front door, she unlocked it and walked inside.

****

1 hour later

Brooke shivered and closed the door, locking it absently. Her finger traced the key ring, that house had shown her so much. This was where her father had been a father to her. The living room held pictures of her, framed photos of her and her achievements.

A tear rolled down her cheek, wiping it away. She made a decision and pulled out her cell phone.

"Mr. Brown, I've made a decision, I want you to sell the house on 4668 Riverside St., I'm going to move to the beach house. Thank you. Put a price on it, talk to a realtor, I'll need 2 weeks to clear everything out and then you can put it on the market. Thank you." Shutting her cellphone, she collapsed onto the Victorian swing and cried.  
  
For lost memories and a father she would never know.

****

Plz R&R. Updates soon.


	3. Moving On

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Chapter 3: Moving On**

Brooke watched the sun sink into the water, flames spread across the horizon like the phoenix rising again. Wiping a tear from her cheek, she decided that she'd cried enough, time to plan the funeral.

Walking up the beach, she looked up and saw him standing there. "Nathan, what's up?" walking past him casually towards the beach house.

"Brooke, I need to talk to you," Nathan stopped her with his hand on her shoulder.

Turning in the cold wind, brushing a lock of hair out of her face. She looked at him, "What is it, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep and dream of something other than death and planning funerals."  
  
"This." Nathan bent and kissed her softly on the lips.

Pushing him back, Brooke looked at him. "No, Nathan I just want to be friends, we can't do this."  
  
Nathan stood there silently looking at her, "Okay, not now." Taking her hand, he walked back to the house with her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke walked out of the beach house dressed in gray sweats, hair in a ponytail and with no makeup. Climbing into her silver VW, she drove to school.

Sitting in her usual spot in the back of her history class, she sat there and stared straight ahead at the blackboard.

Theresa and her posse sauntered up to Brooke's desk, "Davis what is wrong, pregnant?" snickering at her smart-assed remark. The girls looked expectantly at her.

Ignoring them, Brooke took out her book and started reading. Theresa sat in the chair in front of Brooke and pushed the book aside. "What's up, Mommy to be?" laughing at her own witty joke. 

Brooke put the book down and stared at Theresa as coldly as she could. She kept staring till Theresa got up and walked away.

"Bitch," Brooke muttered under her breath.

"What's wrong sunshine," a sexy voice mocked her from behind.

"Shut up Scott," Brooke turned around in her seat and smiled like an idiot at Nathan. "Do I look like Theresa now, or Nathan you're so cute and so muscular," batting her eyelashes she giggled hysterically and looked pointedly at Theresa with a smirk on her face.

Theresa narrowed her eyes and gave her a death stare. Brooke tossed her hair and turned back to Nathan.

"That's more like it Davis, so what are you doing after school?" Nathan asked.

"Packing up my house, since I'm selling it, I'm moving out to the beach house," Brooke told him.

"Wow," Nathan looked shocked.

"I know, it's gonna be lonely, but it'll be a nice change to live in Gray Point, I'll still go to school here, but I am looking forward to some self time," Brooke looked into Nathan's eyes with a faraway look in her eyes.

"Well if you need company, call me," Nathan put his hand over hers.

"I know," Brooke smiled at him. Patting his hand, she turned to pay attention to the teacher as he started his lecture, missing the wistful look Nathan cast upon her. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**More soon. Plz R&R!!**


	4. I Need You

5 days later (Saturday)

Brooke taped up the last box, the house that she'd lived in for 16 years was now empty and would go on the market next week. After the painters had finished with it. Everything that she hadn't wanted to take the beach house with her, she'd put in storage. Her mind drifted to Nathan, he'd been like her rock for the last week, listening to her, helping her plan her father's funeral and with all the arrangements. A light wind whispered through her hair and out the window and through the trees.

Clouds scudded across the sky moving in, a dark shadow covered the town. Brooke shivered and looked out over the horizon, she could hear thunder in the distance. Shutting the window, she carried the last box with her down to her car.

Locking the front door, she sashayed to her car and climbed in starting up the car. Instinct prompted her to drive by Nathan's place. The driveway looked deserted, no cars at all, no lights on. Getting out of the car, she walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. Standing silent for a second, her mind clicked on meeting the social worker last night at Karen's Café.

Flashback

Brooke sipped her milkshake from her pink straw, the door opened, a young woman with dark curly hair and cheery blue eyes walked over to her.

"Brooke Davis?" her stance was easy and light.

"Yeah, that's me, are you Maria Costos?" she asked.

"Yeah, call me Maria," sitting down across from Brooke, she studied the younger girl's face for a second. "How are you holding up?"

Surprise flickered in Brooke's eyes, before she masked it behind cool composure. "Fine," she nodded stiffly.

"I know you're young and you're all alone now, but I'm here if you need me," Maria tried to put across without sounding cliched.

"Thanks," Brooke let her guard down for a second and smiled warmly.

The door opened again and Maria saw a tall dark-haired man walk into the café, his eyes searched the room, stopping on Brooke and lighting up when he saw her.

"Brooke," Nathan came up to the table.

"Nathan, you came," Brooke's eyes shone with a vulnerability for a second, before she hid it behind a friendly smile.

"Of course, I came, you know how I-" he was cut off by noticing Maria for the first time.

"Are you Brooke's social worker?" bluntness was his forte.

"Nathan." Brooke admonished jokingly, rolling her eyes, tossing her hair gently, she pulled him down into the seat next to her. "This is Maria and yes she's my social worker and she's here for me if I need her," Brooke looked over at Nathan.

"I'm here for you if you need someone too," Nathan bit his lip, pouting slightly.

"Of course you are," slugging him softly on the arm, she smiled at Maria, missing Nathan's longing gaze.

Maria saw it and smiled. It's good that she has him, she needs someone.

"Of course, we're both here for you," Nathan said to Brooke.

"I know, I couldn't be more grateful, you know that," Brooke smiled at him sweetly. Tracing his hand with her fingertips, she looked at him longingly.

"I'm going to go get a hot chocolate, you want anything?" he asked Brooke.

"I'll have a hot chocolate too," Brooke watched him walk away.

"He cares about you a lot," Maria said quietly.

"I know," Brooke watched him, her gaze that of lingering want.

"Anyways, I'll be checking on you weekly for the first two months, just to make sure you're okay and then monthly. Is that okay for you?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, how about Fridays here at seven, is that good for you?" Brooke asked, her gaze still partially focused on Nathan as he stood at the counter, talking to Karen.

"Sure. So I'll see you next Friday at seven, if you need anything or need to talk, here's my numbers," Maria handed her a card with her contact numbers.

"Thanks," Brooke smiled at her. "I'm glad I met you," she settled back into her seat.

"Me too," Maria packed up her bag and left, saying goodbye to Nathan.

Nathan settled next to Brooke where he'd been sitting before, "She seems nice."

"She will be," Brooke sipped her hot chocolate slowly and watched Nathan as he sipped his. When he put it down, he had a chocolate moustache on his upper lip.

Lifting her hand, she wiped it off with a careful swipe of her fingers, tasting it from her lips. She closed her eyes in half appreciation, sighing replete from the hot chocolate and the warmth she felt from being with Nathan.

End of Flashback

The door opened and Nathan stood there in his boxer shorts, scratching his hair and his eyes sleepily as he looked at her.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Nathan looked at her.

"I was just wondering if you were busy?" Brooke looked behind her at the impending thunderstorm. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

Nathan stepped back and let her in. "I was just napping, it's been a long day, my parents just left for a week-long trip to L.A.."

"Oh," Brooke walked up the stairs to his room, seeing his bed with the covers pulled back, she climbed in, taking off her shoes and sweater first. Looking back at the doorway, Nathan stood there watching her. Her eyes shone with vulnerability as she waited for him.

Nathan padded over to the bed and climbed in next to her, pulling her into his arms. Brooke sighed happily and started to drift off.

"Nathan?"

"Yes Brooke?"

"I can only really sleep when I'm in your arms," was whispered against his chest, as she fell off the edge into sleep.


	5. Believe

****

Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter Five: Believe

Nathan looked down at Brooke, sound asleep in his bed and snuggling under his blankets. She was all alone in the world, except for him, he cared about her.

Brooke opened her eyes and looked around her, memories assailed her. Her knocking on Nathan's door, remembering meeting Maria and then needing Nathan, not wanting to be alone anymore.

Having packed up her house, she was ready to move to the beach house, but it was so lonely out there. Looking at the alarm clock by his bed, Brooke saw it was 9:40p.m.. Wondering where Nathan was, she climbed out of bed. Stretching, she walked over to the door, opening it slowly. She heard nothing but silence.

Slowly, padding down the stairs, moving into the kitchen. She saw Nathan sitting in the living room watching a basketball game. Tiptoeing, she crept up behind him, covering his eyes, she whispered, "Guess who?"

Nathan's hands covered hers, "I don't know," pulling her into his lap, he kept his eyes closed and slowly traced her face. "Who could it be?" his fingers traced the features of her face slowly and lightly.

His thumb traced her chin, a delicate finger moved into the hollows of her cheek, tracing her eyes, memorizing the shape of her lips and the soft curve of her nose.

"Beautiful," his lips echoed softly into the silent air that floated through the room. Brooke sat in his lap, her guard down, her eyes wide open for him to see her naked emotions.

Nathan slowly opened his eyes and looked at her, lifting his hand from her cheek. He felt her shift slightly in his lap.

"Why didn't you go out? Don't you have a party to get to?" Brooke looked at her feet as she waited for his answer.

"I was invited to Theresa's party and Tim's weekly binge of course," rolling his eyes. Tipping her head up to look into her soft mocha eyes, "The constant drinking and hangovers are no fun anymore, so I'm retiring from the party scene for a while. What about you?"

"Me, please, I'm apparently pregnant, according to Theresa," Brooke spat sarcastically.

"Of course," Nathan rolled his eyes, the doorbell rang then. "I wonder who that could be?" A frown creased Nathan's brow.

Brooke moved off his lap, missing the warmth of him, she followed Nathan to the door. Clad in gray sweatpants that said "Ravens 23" on the back of them and a pink tank that creased with every movement. Her glossy hair tied back in a ponytail.

Nathan moved forward in black sweatpants and a blue tank that emphasized his muscles. He opened the door to find Peyton and Luke standing there, hand in hand.

"What's up?" Nathan asked, keeping the door shut, so the heat wouldn't get out.

"We came by to see if you wanted to hang out," Lucas said.

"Ok," Nathan opened the door, Brooke stood by the staircase, her eyes soft, her stance relaxed.

"Hey guys," she smiled at them.

Nathan closed the door behind Peyton and Luke, moving over to Brooke, he put his arm around her waist walking back to the living room with her.

Peyton hugged Brooke, "I'm so sorry about your dad."

"Thanks, I'm doing okay, though," her gaze slid over to Nathan.

"So what shall we do?" Nathan sat back on the couch.

"How about hide and seek?" Brooke proposed, a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Okay," the others agreed.

"Who's going to be it and count?" Peyton asked.

"Nathan." Brooke smiled at him. Grabbing Peyton and Luke, she moved out of the room.

"Count to 100 and then come look for us, we aren't allowed to go outside," Brooke's voice rang back to him.

Smiling to himself, Nathan sat on the couch and closed his eyes and started counting.

**More soon.**


	6. Hide and Seek

Chapter Six: Hide & Seek

Brooke ran down the hallway and up the stairs, Luke and Peyton had gone down towards the kitchen. Slowly, she crept down towards his room, looking around his room, she opened his closet door. He had a walk-in closet, shutting the door behind her. She hid under a rack of clothes, moving backwards till she hit the wall.

Nathan had finished counting and silence greeted him. Moving lithely down the hallway towards the kitchen, he heard a soft giggle coming from the pantry closet. Pulling open the door, he saw Peyton standing there, trying not to laugh.

"You get to be it next time," Nathan told her. Peyton laughed at him, "have you found anyone else yet?"

"No, I have a feeling, Luke's next," Nathan shut the door on her.

"Hey," Peyton yelled through the door.

"Nathan found Lucas in the study under the desk. "Good hiding spot, bro," clapping Luke on the shoulder.

"Where could Brooke be?" Nathan started up the stairs, moving through the rooms, he opened his closet door. A soft soapy scent wafted towards him, Brooke. She was here somewhere.

Rubbing his hands together in glee, he started poking through the racks of clothes.

Brooke flattened herself against the wall, Nathan's hand narrowly missed her. Holding her breath, she listened to his footsteps move away, the door clicked. Smiling Brooke slowly moved the clothes aside and saw bare feet standing by the door.

Settling back against the wall, she waited him out. Minutes passed, Nathan knew she was there, but wanted to her come out.

The door opened and Luke and Peyton came in. "Did you find her?" they asked. Nathan rolled his eyes and followed them out of the room.

Brooke crept out from under the rack of clothes, pushing her hair out of her face.

Slowly, her hand turned the doorknob, opening it slowly, she looked around the door. Seeing nothing, she opened the door fully.

Nathan jumped out at her, Brooke jumped in shock, falling back onto the bed pulling Nathan with her.

Nathan laughed at her, while on top of her. "You win."

"I know," Brooke rolled him over, so she straddled his waist. "I win." Waving her hands high overhead in victory. Her eyes shone with happiness down at him.

Nathan's hands settled on her hips, "Sure you win."

Brooke crawled off him, "Let's go get something to eat," looking at him over her shoulder.

"Sure," Nathan bounded off the bed, "Where do you wanna go?"

"Karen's Café, I could use some soup and a sandwich," Brooke suggested.

"Sure," Nathan got up and went to his closet, he came out with a hoodie. "Here you don't get cold," handing it to Brooke.

"Thanks," Brooke put it over her head, basking the scent of him.

Luke and Peyton were cuddling on the couch, Nathan cleared his throat, "You guys wanna grab some food at the café?"

Luke nodded and Peyton wrapped her arms around him. "Sure."

They ambled out the door. Luke and Peyton in Luke's truck and Brooke and Nathan in Nathan's car.

"See you there, " Nathan revved his engine and pealed out of the driveway leaving Luke in the dust.

"Yeah," Brooke shrieked out the window.

More soon.


	7. Sold

Chapter Seven: Sold

Brooke ran down the street to the Cafe, Nathan chased after her.

Her cellphone rang, just as she ran in the door of Karen's Cafe. Taking it out of her pocket, she saw it was her lawyer.

"Hello?"

"Brooke, hi this is Drew, just to let you know your house sold today for the asking price," he waited to hear her reply.

"Who bought it?" Brooke asked.

"A family by the name of Diaz, a married couple with a daughter about your age named Adrianne, and a son in college named Mick."

"That's great," Brooke tried to sound happy, "when do they move in?"

"Two weeks next Sunday," Drew said.  
"Oh okay, are there papers you need me to sign?" Brooke asked.

"yeah, come by on Monday," Drew said goodbye then hung up the phone.

Brooke leaned back against the doorframe and felt something inside of her lift.

"Brooke, are you okay?" Nathan came up behind her, embracing her lightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, my house was sold, guess i'll be living at the beachhouse now," leaning against his chest, she absorbed his strength. Thanking god, he was there for her.

More soon.


End file.
